Sacrifice
by JC of the Corn
Summary: ONE SHOT: With nothing else left to do, Jaune turns to the only option he has left. V3E12 spoilers, Doctor Who xover
_**So I wanted to write another one shot, so here we go. Once again Volume 3: Episode 12 spoilers. But if you haven't seen it by now, I will be shocked, unless of course you have been deployed somewhere and wasn't able to watch it or you have been in isolation for a month or so, I apologize.**_

* * *

 **JAUNE**

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST SAVE PYRRHA! PLEASE!" Jaune yelled as he threw his scroll to the ground.

"Please..." He said as he collapsed on the ground.

He knew why Pyrrha had shoved him in that locker. She was trying to save him. But that kiss, how could he have not seen it before? The subtle changes in her demeanor every time he talked about Weiss, those nervous glances she sent his way when she thought he wasn't looking, and above all, she had practically confessed to him at the dance, she cared for him...more than a friend as it would seem. And he was only now just starting to realize that.

He knew he couldn't make it to the tower in time, unlike Ruby, his semblance wasn't speed, hell he wasn't even sure if he had one at times. All he knew was that there was nothing he could do to get to Pyrrha in time. He knew she wasn't going to come back, and he hated himself for not seeing it coming.

"Why didn't I just grab her and RUN." He said as he punched a wall.

"We would have been fine if we just ran away." He said as he was pacing back and forth.

"What can I do now?" He asked as he couldn't think of anything.

He could try running back there, but he wouldn't get there in time, all the ships in the area had crashed, so they were useless. There was no way he could have gotten back to Beacon in time to save her. Time was something that he didn't have. And yet he was still trying to think of a way to get back to her. He couldn't give up now! He had to fix this! He had to do something! But what he could do?

What was left for him to do?

 _"My...sjnc."_ He heard a grumbled voice say as he suddenly remembered something.

He reached into the pocket of his jeans. And he pulled out an old fob watch. He had been in posession of this thing for years, his parents had given it to him when he was thirteen, he didn't know why, but they seemed worried the day they gave it to him. Heck, he had never even opened the thing because he knew it would go against their wishes.

He didn't know what it was for, and boy was he confused when he had first gotten it, and his parents forbade him from ever opening it.

 _"What does it do?"_ He remembered asking when he tried to open it.

 _"No! Don't! Its...not mean to be opened."_ His mother would say.

 _"But I thought a watch was used to tell time?"_ He asked once again.

 _"Not this one...Jaune, this watch is special, if you are ever in grave danger, if things are truly hopeless, than open it."_ He remembered her saying.

 _"Why? What will it do?"_ He remembered asking.

 _"It will...change your life."_ Was all his Dad said.

What could it be? What was in this little watch that it scared his parents? And what were those strange markings on it? In some strange way, he couldn't help but feel like he had seen them somewhere before, but where? And what was that voice in his head.

 _"release..."_ It called out to him.

"But if I do this, what did Dad mean by it will change my life? What do I give up by doing this?" He asked himself as he was scared to open the watch.

"But if it can help save Pyrrha, then am I foolish to not use it?" He asked himself as his hands were shaking.

Why was he so scared? What was it about this watch that made him think he was going to lose everything. His friends, his life...Pyrrha. His eyes widened, he was still going to lose Pyrrha, weighing his options, he looked down on the watch and decided the risk was worth it. He didn't know what would happen to him. But if he had to live his life knowing that Pyrrha would die when there was something he could have done to help. He could never live with himself.

With tears in his eyes for reasons he couldn't understand, he opened the watch.

"Goodbye everyone." He said as the watch clicked open and all he saw was a bright light.

* * *

 **IN A DARK CAVE SOMEWHERE**

A pale woman in a dress felt a voice scream in her head, that danger was coming, and instantly she felt afraid. She knew that feeling, and she knew it could only mean one thing.

"No...He's back!" She said as the woman who had been behind all of this, felt a very human chill do down her spine.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE ARC HOUSEHOLD**

"No..." Mrs. Arc fell to her knees as her husband and Children surrounded her.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Joan said as she saw her mother start to cry.

"He did it, he actually did it." She said as she put her head to the ground and started to cry.

"Jaune Arc...Goodnight." She said as their father held her in tears, what did they know that they didn't.

* * *

 **ON TOP OF THE TOWER**

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked as she saw Cinder glare.

"Yes." She said as she took a step back.

So this was how it ends. On her knees, broken and weak. It was never the ending she had pictured for herself. She always thought she was going to be a famous huntress, slaying Grimm day in and day out. Becoming famous in her own right, well at least more than she already was. Maybe she would be a professor later in life, she never knew. Course the one thing that remained constant in her thoughts was one in particular.

Having her own family, settling down in retirement, holding her child, her blond haired child. Yes, she had thought of it. She truly did love Jaune that much that she often thought about having a family with him. But, those dreams were broken as soon as Ozpin told her the truth about the four maidens. At that point, she wasn't sure if her destiny could be changed. And time had proven her right.

Here she was, weak and defenseless, and she had an arrow pointed straight at her heart. She wasn't going to be able to do any of the things she wanted to do in life, was this her destiny? Her destiny was to die for no reason on top of a tower to a psychopath.

It wasn't fair, why did it have to end like this? What had she done to deserve this? And most importantly, why didn't she go with Jaune?

She had the opportunity to, she knew she couldn't beat Cinder. And yet, she still came. Maybe it was because of her own sense of honor, or maybe it was because she thought she could stop her. Either way, she was here now, and she couldn't think of any way she could get out of this.

Cinder drew her bow.

 _"There are so many things I wanted to say."_

Cinder took aim.

 _"So many things I wanted to do."_

She steadied her arm

 _"But I think I'll settle for one thing."_

And release.

 _"I'm Sorry."_ She said as she closed her eyes.

She heard the noise of the arrow being released, she heard it coming closer and closer, until, wait...

Why didn't she feel any pain? She opened her eyes, and both her and Cinder couldn't believe was was happening. The arrow was stuck in mid air.

"What in the-" Cinder said as they suddenly heard a noise.

 _VWORP VWORP VWORP_

Suddenly Pyrrha noticed something, the arrow wasn't stuck in mid air, but by something in front of it, something...Blue. And then she saw it was getting more and more prominent, she looked around and noticed she was being surrounded by a barrier. Something she couldn't explain, all she knew that whatever was going on, it wasn't possible, it just didn't make any sense.

"What is going on?" She said as the noise stopped.

Cinder on the outside was looking at the strange thing that appeared.

"Police call box? What in the hell is this thing?" She said as she tried to open the door.

Pyrrha was fairing no better, because as she looked around, she noticed that she wasn't in some little box, but she was in some giant room. The walls were dark with some strange star constellations surrounding some strange center console with a few glowing rods in the middle. Where was she? How did she get here?

"Ah there we go! And not a moment too soon!" She heard a familiar voice say.

She turned around to see her leader, only, he wasn't dressed in his usual armor.

Instead he was wearing his usual blue jeans and converse, but he had swapped it out for a black leather jacket (Ninth doctor's jacket) and was wearing some strange black newsie cap. She couldn't hide her confusion.

"Jaune?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Afraid not." He said as he walked closer.

"But-" She said as he walked up to her and shushed her.

"Shh, its okay." He said as she was confused.

"I-I don't understand, what is this?" She asked as Jaune smiled.

"This is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and she's mine." He said as he patted a wall.

"But, I...how...this...what?" She said not understanding a word he just said.

"Trust me, I'm here to help." He said as she was still confused.

"But, if you're not Jaune, who are you?" She asked as he crouched down to her eye level.

"I'm The Doctor."


End file.
